EP 0 503 541 A1, which is incorporated by reference, discloses an extruder head defined by a number of superimposed plates and by a casing housing the plates. The plates, when packed together, form an intermediate guide duct for reinforcing wires and two supply ducts for extruded elastomeric material located on opposite sides of the intermediate guide duct. The plates provide for locking together parts of a wire guiding device and a die.
The case housing, the plates and the parts of the wire guiding device and the die need to be aligned accurately, so that the extruded elastomeric material is correctly supplied via the supply ducts to the reinforcing wires that are being guided through the intermediate guide duct. Any misalignment, in particular between the wire guiding device and the die, can cause irregularities in the supply of elastomeric material to the die and the shape, thickness, quality and/or consistency of the extruded strip that leaves the die. Due to the plurality of plates and parts that are superimposed and locked together, the known extruder head is subject to great tolerances. Over time, the plates and parts are subject to wear, thereby further increasing the tolerances. As a result, many dimensions of the extruder head, in particular the dimensions of the supply ducts and the die which are formed by several parts, will become ill defined. Also, assembling and disassembling the many plates and parts is complex and time consuming.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative extruder tooling for placement in an extruder head and extruder device comprising said alternative extruder tooling and an alternative extruder head.